


Espial

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [53]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Dream Sex, F/F, Gen, Self-Discovery, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellefleur girls, their side-effect dreams as they sleep the morning and afternoon away, and the possible revelations they prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espial

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, "Nothing Ordinary."

“So you’re new to this, huh?”

Perched on the counter, Charlaine rolls her eyes.  “Duh,” she says.  “I’m like… two weeks old.”

“Well, I’m not really into the whole virginal naïf thing most of the time,” Pam drawls.

“Well, neither am I,” Charlaine retorts, assuming she knows what Pam is talking about.

And Pam gives her the most disparaging look imaginable, pursing her rose-pink lips.  “You’re practically that personified,” she points out.

“Nuh-uh,” Charlaine grumbles.  “Dani and Adi are way more innocent than me, they don’t even like dressin’ sexy.  Adi doesn’t even hardly think about boys.”

“Boys sure as hell aren’t the end-all be-all,” Pam murmurs, suddenly standing so close that Charlaine could feel her breath if she breathed and definitely close enough that Charlaine’s heart starts to speed right up.

Yeah, right now it seems like they really aren’t.

 

* * *

 

“You used to be a fighter?” Danika asks.

“For a while,” Tara says, looking the younger girl over as they circle each other.  “One of my many reincarnations.”

“And you fought girls,” Danika presses.

“In a cage and while we were wearin’ sports bras,” Tara smirks.  “It was a real show.”

“Show me, then,” Danika whispers, stepping forward just slightly.  “I wanna learn.”

In an instant, then, Tara has sprung forward and pinned Danika to the ground, arms above her head.  “You sure?” she asks, voice gone low and husky.

All Danika can do is nod eagerly.

 

* * *

 

“Whoa,” Adilyn murmurs.

Immediately Jessica pulls back and very decisively puts her hands in her own lap (instead of on Adilyn’s shoulders as they had been).  “Bad whoa?” she asks, looking concerned.

Adilyn shakes her head.  “No, it’s just… I guess I didn’t think my first kiss was gonna be…”

“With a vampire?” Jessica prompts, sounding more amused than perturbed.  “Or a girl?”

“I didn’t think it was gonna be somethin’ that happened so quick,” Adilyn finishes sheepishly.  “Actually I hadn’t really thought about it at all.”

“Do you wanna stop?” Jessica asks.

Adilyn shakes her head very adamantly.  “No,” she repeats.  “I actually like you enough to wanna kiss you and stuff.  Just maybe you could take it slow?”

Jessica looks up from under her eyelashes all seductively.  “For you, anything,” she murmurs.

 

* * *

 

“Ssh, aren’t you worried about someone hearin’ us?”

Triumphantly, Braelyn rolls Willa over, leans to press a kiss to her cheekbone.  “Nobody’s gonna hear us,” she declares.  “But you’re cute when you worry.”

A faints smile graces Willa’s lips and she blinks all slow and deliberate.  “You’re cute, period,” she counters.  She reaches to brush Braelyn’s bangs back (it’s a futile effort, but she makes it anyway) and lets her hand fall to trace the lines of her jaw and throat.

“Are you just sayin’ that ‘cause I smell good?” Braelyn murmurs coyly.

“I’m sayin’ it ‘cause it’s true,” Willa clarifies.  “And you’re a really good kisser.”

“Thanks,” Braelyn says, preening a bit.  “Natural talent, I guess.  Maybe it’s a fairy thing.”

“Whatever it is,” Willa says, “I like it a lot.”  Her hand moves even lower, down over Braelyn’s clavicle and her curves.  “I like _you_ a lot.”

“You’re comfy,” Braelyn declares.  “I didn’t realize vampires would be that comfy.  I figured since y’all are so strong you’d be, like… more muscley.”

“Best of both worlds, I guess,” Willa murmurs, arching up to replace her hand with her lips.

 

* * *

 

All things considered, the girls are pretty well exhausted, and Adilyn, who’s usually the most enthusiastic about being punctual and actually waking up at a decent hour, hits snooze on their alarm clock so many times that it just stops beeping at them altogether.  She’s still the first one awake, though not till nearly four in the afternoon, but considering that her sisters need more rest than her for obvious reasons, she doesn’t get out of bed lest she risk waking them.  Instead, she just rolls over onto her stomach and grabs the copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ that Holly found for her (it’s a book that normal kids would read in high school or something, she wants to get herself caught up).

She kinda can’t stop thinking about what dream-her got up to last night, though.  It’s weird, actually, given that she’d sort of just been operating under the assumption that real-her, like, hadn’t been into her potential flirting partners (those guys at Merlotte’s seemed kinda dumb, Holly’s kid is sweet but honestly not a whole lot better and anyway he sorta flirts with all of them like he’s just waiting for it to stick) and that’s why it hadn’t done a lot for her.  But dream-her… well, all things considered (she’s so glad that Lafayette sorta warned them that this was gonna happen) dream-her was super-super-into Jessica and even then she wasn’t all into hurrying the sexy.

Like, it was hardly even a sex dream.  If anything, she thinks, it was more of a heavy petting dream.  Heavy petting was kinda nice (she’s pretty sure that real-her doesn’t wanna heavy pet Jessica, but she’s still more into that idea than the idea of heavy petting with, like, Wade Cleary) but that’s… a good place to stop for now.

Charlaine is the next one awake, all but tumbling out of bed, and it’s a good thing she’s on the bottom bunk because the thump she lands with isn’t quite as loud.  Adilyn raises an eyebrow at her.  “You look kinda flustered,” she observes.

“Yeah, well,” Charlaine grumbles.  “I mean, Lala said sexy dreams, I just didn’t realize…”

“What he meant by sexy, oh my gosh I know, right?” Danika exclaims, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow.  “That was, uh.  Really somethin’.  I don’t think I’m gonna be able to look Tara in the face, holy crap.”

“At least Tara’s gonna be nice about it,” Charlaine retorts.  “Pam’s probably just gonna make fun of me or whatever.  She was even kinda makin’ fun of me in my imagination, for goodness’ sake.”

 “What about you?” Danika asks Adilyn.

“What about me?” Adilyn counters.

“What was yours like?” Charlaine presses.

“We made out,” Adilyn says plainly. “It was fun.”

“That’s all?” Charlaine demands, sounding incredulous. “Maybe it’s ‘cause you didn’t have as much of her blood or somethin’, ‘cause holy crap, that sounds like nothin’.”

“Maybe,” Adilyn shrugs. “Maybe not. I dunno yet.” Said in a final enough way that her sisters get the point and stop questioning her further.

Instead, all three of them turn their attention to Braelyn, who’s still lying on her back with a spare pillow in her arms and a grin on her face. “If that’s the theory,” Danika jokes, “I think Brae must’ve had more blood than all of us.”

It’s kinda creepy to just sit there and watch her in the throes of what they all know perfectly well is a sex dream, but it’s not like they’re not all going to know the contents of it the second that Braelyn wakes up. Which she does a couple of minutes later, turning her head and staring as superciliously as possible.

“Does someone have a not-just-blood-induced crush?” Charlaine asks in a singsong voice.

Braelyn shrugs. “Someone might. What’s it to you?”


End file.
